Guilty!
by DoctorPhysical
Summary: The seme's and uke's are presumed guilty and sent to jail, all for a different cause! What happens during their time in jail? Who will they meet? What will happen? Read to find out. Roleplay/fic. YAOI. SasuNaru, NejiKiba, KakuHida, SasoDei. DISCLAIMER!


Yes, This is a roleplay. I play the ukes, Hidan, Kiba, Naru(Yes we call him Naru), and Deidara.

We like our ukes ukeish and our seme's Ooc and semeish. Don't like, Don't read.

Also, Gaara is paired with an Oc, Kris. Kris is Little-Emo-Anime's (on deviantart) Oc.

I don't own any of the Naruto characters, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Yaoi! SasuNaru, NejiKiba, KakuHida, and SasoDei! 3

Naruto whimpered as he was put into a cell. He was just framed for murder, because Kyuubi had taken over his body and killed some people so now he was in jail. For like 2 years. It was all Kyuubi's fault. He was scared and alone and had the biggest risk ever for being raped and he didn't wanna be raped! He was still an innocent virgin who probably didn't even know what sex was. And to top it all off, he shared a cell with some gross Pedophile dude. He was so frightened. He began to cry.

Sasuke was thrown into the cell with force, becuase he'd refused to go peacefully. Somehow he landed on his feet," Motha fuck'r~!" He growled at the guards who thrown him. "Yeah, whatever. See ya later Sasuke. Maybe you'll stay out this time when you get out." One said. "Later Mac." Sasuke waved and hopped on the bed. He noticed the blonde, scared Naru sitting there. He smiled real friendly and said," Hey, whatcha in fer?"

Naruto screamed. "Don't hurt me!" he shivered and whimpered, scooting as far away from the two cell mates as possible, huddling into a corner, sobbing into his arms. The poor innocent blonde didn't know what to do and now he was stuck with to scary guys.  
>He wanted to go home!<p>

The creepy guy that was the other cell mate groaned. "He won't quit crying. Sucha pussy, ne?" He laughed good naturedly.

Kiba was put into a cell and he whimpered pitifully. It really needed some cleaning up. He was put into jail for rape. He did not rape Sakura! The pink headed whore claimed he raped her, because he was teasing her for her hair. Now he was to spend up to 2 years in this gross place. He sat down on the bed and looked at his hands. He wondered who his cell mate would be.  
>He looked up and his eyes widened at what he saw. There was this HUGE dude with this porn mags and tattoo's all over his body, just sitting there wanking off. He closed his eyes and hid under the light blankets. He just wanted to be with his friends.<p>

Neji calmly walked into the cell with Kiba and the creeper. He gave a curt nod and breif," Hey Jack." Then turned his attention to Kiba," Looks like someone got framed."

"Mmmmmhmmm. For the 6th time." Kiba grumbled, banging his head against the wall on his part of the cell. "Totaly unfair if you ask me. I am not a rapist! I will never, have never, and totally will never ever be a rapist." He said, grumbling.

"...but I am.." Jack said creepily, laughing loudly at Kiba's reaction.

Deidara was pacing around the room desperately trying to figure out what the fuck he did. He remebered going to court, the dude saying "Guilty" and the poor blonde being thrown into this dump. It was all just a blurr and the guards wouldn't talk to him. He felt so lonely. He didn't even know who his cell mate was! He knew his friends were here too for some reason, but he didn't know why, and the only way he could see them was in the showers and at lunch. He looked up at the cell door being opened and a male that was super skinny, but tall walked in. He sat down on the bed and pulled out a knife, then started violently slicing his wrists. He gasped and hid under the bed.

Sasori walked with confidence into the cell with the unseen Deidara and an old cell mate. "Better stop that, Jude, you're really gonna die one day." He said in a rather teasing manner to the man cutting himself.

Deidara laid there under the bed, shuttering and shivering until he heard a familiar voice. He jumped from under the bed and glomped his red headed friend. "DANNA! " He said all in one breath and super fast, His head snuggled into the back of the red head.

Hidan cursed loudly and yelled at the guards which caused some other cell neighbors to yell in response.  
>He wasn't as frightened, he had been here a few times for some other shit. He was put here for something like murder or whatever, but he did that on a regular basis. He just got caught this time and they found other bodies and crap like that. He wasn't sure exactly, but he knew it had to be something like that.<br>He rolled his eyes and glared at his cell mate. He must have forgotten he was an uke, shorter than most others, weaker than he looks or thinks he is and braver than most. He growled at the fat dude and sat down murmuring and cursing under his breath in the corner.

Kakuzu stood at the door of the cell, refusing to move. He had at least ten guards trying to push him in. Kakuzu hadn't done anything wrong, he was just walking by when a drive by happened and then he was in a courtroom as the judge pronounced him as guilty.

Hidan looked up. "Oh holy fucking hell in the motherfucking shit this cannot be happening." He started wide eyed at Kakuzu. "Ahhahahahah. I knew you'd be in here one day, Kuzu-chan." he teased, propping his feet up on the bars of the bed with his arms underneath his head. "Don't be a pussy, get in hea' fool."

Gaara made a fake troubled scream as he was slammed into a wall by a guard for trying to escape. "Awww fuck.." he whined. "You honestly think we'd go easy on you? This is the 13th time you've tried to escape. Today! Dammit all Gaara, stoppit! You're gonna make your sentence longer." Gaara grumbled angrily, kicking the dude in the face. "Shuttup, bitch." he managed to get his hand cuffs un done and he threw them in a random cell for someone to use to escape. He yawned and walked around, planning his next tried escape.


End file.
